Canciones y tortitas
by Writter in process
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Sexy Serpents", del foro El mapa del mortífago. AU. Fama. Él lo tiene todo, absolutamente todo. Pero le falta algo, lo necesita desesperadamente, ¿podrá ella ayudarle?


**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otro OS, también Dramione (que no se note que es mi pareja favorita). No he podido contestar a los reviews que me dejasteis en mi otro fic porque he estado de vacaciones bastantante liada, ya los contestaré si tengo tiempo y averiguo cómo se hace (la informática y yo no nos llevamos bien xd), pero ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERLO!, La verdad es que me animó muchísimo ver que tuvo tan buena acogida (Mante te quiero) y esto es sólo para vosotros. Aviso que no me gusta mucho cómo me ha quedado y que no tenía pensado que me quedase tan dramático, pero me puse "Like I´m gonna lose You", de Meghan Trainor y John Legend (la recomiendo), me puse ñoña y esto salió. Ya dejo de daros la lata, sólo me queda el Disclaimer y ya os dejo leer. Como última cosa, disculpad las faltas, ya las corregiré, pero es que es casi la una y lo estoy subiendo porque tenía muchísimas ganas de subir algo y no sé cuándo volveré a tener el ordenador. Ahora sí, ¡a disfrutar y nos leemos abajo!**

 _Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes son propiedad de la fantástica J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los uso para divertirme un rato, sin ánimo de lucro. **Este fic participa en El Segundo reto "Sexy Serpents" del foro El mapa del mortífago.**_

* * *

 ** _Canciones y tortitas_**

 **Capítulo único**

 **Canción: Sweet child O mine, de Guns N´Roses.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba perdido. Llevaba días buscando la letra para la melodía que Theo había compuesto intentando imitar la música de un circo, en burla hacia él por haberse tropezado mientras el castaño afinaba su guitarra, era increíble lo que el muy idiota podía hacer con tres simples notas. Y no le salía nada. Estaba bloqueado. Para colmo de males, Blaise le había escondido las pastillas, argumentando que un cantante interno en un centro de rehabilitación era lo último que necesitaba la banda para terminar de perder todos los fans que habían cosechado desde el lanzamiento de su último disco, hará dos años atrás. Giró la cabeza, agarrándose los rubios cabellos, en uno de sus ataques de frustración e impotencia, para encontrarse de lleno con la mirada verde esmeralda de Pansy, la groupie incondicional que los seguía contra viento y marea, quien exigía una compensación por sus servicios prestados, o lo que era lo mismo, llevarse los resquicios de la fortuna del rubio en forma de contrato prematrimonial.

El joven sonrió de forma arrogante y negando con la cabeza, se levantó; para empezar a vestirse, permitiéndole a ella recuperarse del amargo sabor del rechazo. Lo miró una última vez, ofreciéndole más y más placer, apelando a su lado más carnal. Pero ni ahí Malfoy iba a dejarse caer, y tristemente lo sabía. Sabía que él estaba tan desesperado por un par de píldoras como las que ella le había regalado como parte de un juego hacía ya un par de meses, que haría lo imposible por conseguir dinero para Barty, su camello. Y sólo había una manera: encontrar la dichosa letra y cosechar un éxito que moviera masas hormonadas de adolescentes necesitados de una buena dosis de rock.

Así que Pansy, aún vestida como una cualquiera, se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre su regazo, viendo marchar al hombre que consideraba más una oportunidad y obsesión que amor y felicidad, a la espera de la llegada de los otros dos tercios de la banda, a ver si ellos podían remediarlo todo y llevarla hasta la cima, el lugar que, según ella, le correspondía.

* * *

Draco, por el contrario, suspiró aliviado en cuanto salió de esa caravana que desde hacía una década, al convertir un hobby en forma de vida, lo tenía secuestrado. Caminó tranquilamente por la acera, ignorando los temblores de la fase de depresión. Estaba harto de todo, de sentirse como un alma torturada, de no encontrar inspiración para hacer lo que mejor se le daba: escribir y sacar todo su dolor fuera. Pero la leyenda se estaba ahogando, nadie se estaba percatando y muy pronto lo terminarían olvidando. Todos creían que no se daba cuenta, pero aún adicto y perdido, él lo sabía: Harry Potter, el nieto del director de la discográfica, lo sustituiría como cantante principal de "Sexy Serpents" en cuanto él muriera de sobredosis o se suicidara al no poder soportar el mono, lo que pasara primero. Bufó rodando los ojos. Imbéciles ingratos.

—Si creen que ese niño rico está hecho para tocar delante de millones de fans locas o acosadoras y después hacer de anfitrión para un montón de peces gordos de la industria y sus insulsas esposas con sus inútiles intentos de provocación, están muy equivocados. —masculló con la mandíbula apretada, mirando hacia el otro de la calle a una familia que caminaba riendo, feliz. Justo como la que él deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Se permitió envidiarlos apenas una milésima fracción de segundo porque una voz femenina acompañada de un delicado toque en su espalda lo interrumpió:

—Veo que no has cambiado nada en absoluto, Draco. — Murmuró en su oído con una suave risita, casi como una caricia. Él se tensó, dispuesto a girarse y encararla, pero ella siguió hablando.- Hace tiempo que no venías por aquí, creo que desde el primer éxito de la banda. Aunque no importa, siempre es muy agradable verte. Deja que me termine el cigarro y nos vamos para dentro. Te haré unas tortitas como antaño, ¿vale? Y mientras tú me cuentas qué tal eso de ser una rock star.- Finalizó separándose de él, aunque la última frase la dijo con un resquicio de burla que le supo agridulce, probablemente había oído los rumores de que él se había tomado muy a pecho aquel dicho de "Sexo, drogas, rock and roll".

Sólo cuando la escuchó exhalar, Draco se atrevió a darse la vuelta, observando a la mujer que lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, como si pudiese leerlo como un libro abierto. Aunque de hecho, ella era la única mujer a la que el rubio le había concedido potestad para eso, después de su madre, claro. Se limitó a escrutar su cuerpo por unos segundos que se hicieron agónicamente eternos para la castaña, bajo la inspección de aquella mirada ardiente de mercurio líquido, el pistoletazo de salida que sólo necesitaba su libido para subir como la espuma.

A su interlocutor, ese chico tan rebelde y apuesto como un ángel caído, le ocurría algo parecido. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero por primera vez en años, quería besar a su subconsciente por traerlo directamente a la cafetería de su tía, donde tantas horas había pasado a lo largo de su vida, la mayoría de ellas, en compañía de la chica que ahora lo miraba sonrojada, hecha ya toda una mujer.

El rubio sonrió, deleitándose con las vistas de su marca de heroína personal después de tanto tiempo. Seguía teniendo el pelo castaño igual de desordenado, pero esta vez, atado en un moño hecho con prisas. Hermione siempre había sido de buen dormir, y probablemente, casi llega tarde esa mañana. Siguió bajando, encontrándose con que a pesar de llevar el raído mandil amarillo mostaza que la señalaba como camarera de la cafetería de su tía Bella, Draco aún podía apreciar sus curvas perfectamente dibujadas, además de una camiseta blanca con el logo de su grupo con un escote indecente por donde se colaba la _D_ hecha en plata, pendiendo de la cadena que él mismo le había regalado cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Podía apreciar esas pecas que tantas veces había contado, que se había tatuado todo el brazo derecho con flores y calaveras mexicanas en vivos colores, que la falda negra estaba totalmente cubierta por la tela amarilla, así que el rubio dedujo que apenas cubriría su muslo. Las piernas casi infinitas estaban contenidas por unas medias de encaje negras, que se perdían en unas plataformas de diez centímetros del mismo color, adornadas con tachuelas. Suspiró, deseando poder invitarla a un par de copas y quizás algo más…

Levantó la cabeza de sus pies y la miró: se había hecho un piercing en la nariz, llevaba maquillaje negro en los ojos y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo fuerte, con el cigarrillo sobresaliendo entre ellos. Se tragó un gemido y las ganas de arrinconarla y hacer que se le corriera el carmín hasta que no quedase nada. Se limitó a observarla, haciendo contacto visual, perdiéndose en ese mar miel de dolor, parándose frente a las puertas que llevaban hacia un alma tan torturada como la suya.

—Estás… Vaya. — Carraspeó rompiendo el silencio, intimidado y abrumado a partes iguales por la intensidad de las palabras de sus pupilas. Había dolor, resentimiento y desesperación. Pero, sobre todo y lo que más desarmó a Draco, fue el amor que captó resquebrajando el velo de oscuridad. Ella no contestó, sólo rió en una carcajada pura, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo dentro con una sonrisa dulce a la vez que insuflaba un poco de vida en el tembloroso cuerpo del músico.

—No tienes que decir nada.—Contestó encogiéndose de hombros como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Lo invitó a sentarse con un gesto de cabeza, a la vez que se quitaba el mandil una vez sonó la alarma que indicaba el final de su jornada laboral, revelando que la falda de cuero era aún más corta de lo que el rubio hubo imaginado. Varios hombres le silbaron mientras se sentaba frente a él y el músico tuvo que cerrar los ojos además de apretar los puños, astillándose con la madera de la mesa en el proceso, para controlar sus impulsos y no golpear a esos ineptos.

—Contrólate, Draco. Sólo es tu amiga de la infancia. Lo vuestro fueron besos robados y un par de polvos impresionantes, pero ella ya es mayor y tú no puedes reclamarle nada. No después de engañarla. —Murmuró tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, abrió los ojos de sopetón, agradeciendo que Hermione fuese tan comprensiva y fingiese no haber escuchado nada. Sabía que algunos clientes del restaurante lo habían reconocido, pero eso también decidió ignorarlo. Se lo debía. Vio como ella le pedía un par de tortitas a su compañera Ginny y le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento en respuesta. _Al parecer, las viejas costumbres no se olvidan._ Pensó, sobrecogido. La castaña se inclinó sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla sobre una de sus palmas, en un gesto desinteresado, para acto seguido, hacer lo que mejor se le daba: Confundir a Malfoy.

— Tu tía Bella no está aquí, pero estoy segura de que me pediría que te diera un abrazo, así que…— murmuró distraídamente mirando la vieja gramola situada en el fondo a la derecha, donde justo sonaba una de las canciones de él, para después levantarse y abrazarlo. Se produjo una colisión en el sistema nervioso de Draco en cuanto su olor tan familiar a jazmines lo invadió y las letras comenzaron a juntarse por sí solas en su cabeza, como un puzzle enmarañado que no eres capaz de empezar a armar hasta que no encuentras la pieza clave. Besó su cuello, sonrió y aspiró, en unas mudas gracias para el cielo y para ella. _No hay nada como volver a casa después de un tiempo jugando a ser un niño perdido…_ Pensó, justo cuando el carraspeo de Ginny la hizo sonrojar y los separó, dejándole un vacío que ahora Draco sabe que nadie más llenó. Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a comer, observándola de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, como suspiraba entretenida al ver la vida pasar junto al ventanal.

—En realidad he venido a verte a ti.—Susurró para que sólo ella lo oyera, buscando tentar a la suerte. No coló. Hermione rió, rodó los ojos y le cogió la mano, acercando sus labios a la punta de la nariz del rubio, donde se había manchado de nata.

—No me mientas, Draco. Creí que hace tiempo que superamos esa etapa.— Respondió ella, clavando las uñas en su muñeca, a la vez que le miraba con el veneno de la rabia enturbiando su mirada. El rubio sintió la soga al cuello, pero esta vez no le importó, moriría viendo lo que más quería y nunca tendría porque él era un idiota y ella le había perdonado tantas faltas que su dignidad como mujer le impedía hacerlo una última vez.

Esta vez fue el turno de él para reír, al tiempo que le echaba más sirope a sus tortitas y atrapaba la mano de ella pequeña y delicada, entre las suyas, llenas de callos de tanto tocar la guitarra desde medianoche hasta la llegada del alba, siempre soñando que se encuentra bajo su ventana, la de la protagonista de su historia de amor real, truncada porque quizás, esta vez no hay hadas madrinas ni zapatos de cristal que valgan, sólo terquedad, soledad, una cadena de plata y unas tortitas compartidas en el local de su tía. Porque esto es lo que había elegido Draco. Con sus actos, gestos y "te quiero" no pronunciados a tiempo. Él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, la había elegido a ella, Hermione Jane Granger, su chica real, no una princesa sin corazón.

—Está bien.- Concedió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que apuraba su plato de tortitas hasta dejarlo impoluto. La miró, pasándose la lengua por los labios, haciéndola temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Él alzó las cejas, recostándose contra el sillón de cuero a rayas verticales blancas y rojas, lo que contribuía a la atmósfera del local, emulando los _dinners_ americanos. —No sé por qué he venido aquí.—Comenzó, con una seriedad tan lacerante que la hizo tensarse. Algo malo se avecinaba.

— ¿Y bien?— Lo apremió con la mirada, al ver cómo él agarraba el bolígrafo del mandil de una camarera que por allí pasaba, y cogiendo su servilleta, escribía algo que la castaña no alcanzaba a ver, en exquisita caligrafía. Paraba, se golpeaba la barbilla con el índice durante unos segundos y volvía a su tarea. Sin mirarla. Sin pronunciar palabra. Hermione se mordía las uñas, presa de la impaciencia, atenta al más mínimo movimiento que él hiciera.

Por fin, pasados unos minutos; no sabría decir cuántos, Draco posó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, se acercó la servilleta a los labios y la besó, dejando una mancha de sirope con la forma de éstos ahí impresa. Se puso la chaqueta de cuero que reposaba en la silla contigua ante la atónita mirada de su amada, y ahí; una vez listo para abandonarla, levantó la vista, se grabó a fuego en la memoria todos los detalles que pudiese captar y sin un ápice de broma en su expresión, le dijo todo aquello que pugnaba con salir desde el inicio de la conversación: la verdad.

— Hermione, vine aquí porque estoy desesperado. Soy un drogadicto. — ella profirió un gemido de horror y procedió a increparle mil y un improperios, pero él, conociéndola; la frenó con un gesto de la mano.— No me interrumpas, por favor. — rogó con ojos suplicantes.—No tengo casi dinero y necesito mi dosis. Es casi enfermizo. La única manera de conseguirlo, es escribiendo canciones pero, como soy un imbécil, no me di cuenta hasta ahora de que todo es por ti. Te engañé y te perdí, perdiéndome a mí mismo en el proceso, abrumado por la fama y los excesos, porque tú no estabas ahí para ayudarme a salir.— Relató, mientras se ponía en pie acercándose a ella, quien no hacía ningún esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, no cuando le estaban rompiendo el corazón.

—¿Y si me niego a aceptarlo? Joder, Draco, ¡maldita sea!— Gritaba ella, golpeando furiosa su fornido pecho. Él agarró sus muñecas y limpió sus lágrimas, que no tardaron en ser reemplazadas.

— Prométeme que encontrarás a un buen hombre, mejor de lo que yo he sido para ti, que te casarás y me perdonarás. — rogó el rubio, también abandonado al llanto, acariciando el rostro de ella con sus temblorosas manos, al tiempo que se iba acercando poco a poco hacia su sonrojado rostro. — Mientras yo rezaré para que el fin del mundo nos pille dormidos, para que soñemos con lo que en la vida tuvimos.—Susurró él antes de regalarle ese último beso, ese que sabía a menta, lágrimas, el definitivo adiós y… amor.

Después de eso, Draco Malfoy se fue, saliendo al helador abrazo de la lluvia, dejando a la única chica que pudo haberlo salvado con una gramola y una servilleta arrugada como única compañía.

* * *

Dos meses después, Hermione Granger entró en la cafetería y se sentó en la mesa junto al ventanal, pidiendo unas tortitas con sirope y nata que todo el mundo sabía que no se comería. Era lo que siempre hacía desde que el sobrino de Bella se marchó para siempre de su vida, o eso dicen las malas lenguas. Cuando Ginny llegó a la mesa, la castaña le sonrió en una mueca macabra y rota que no le alcanzó a los ojos. La pelirroja suspiró, posó el plato, agarró el periódico que llevaba sobre la bandeja y se lo tendió, con una mirada teñida de calidez y comprensión.

— Pensé que querrías leerlo. Todos sabemos cuánto lo querías.—Susurró mientras se sentaba frente a ella, agarrándole las manos con cariño, dibujando arabescos sobre su palma con las yemas de los dedos. Pero Hermione Granger no atendía a nada, sus sentidos estaban demasiado absortos torturándola, su mente repitiendo una y otra vez esa frase que había resultado como miles de agujas clavándose en su ya muerto corazón. Sus ojos fijos en el titular de primera plana que allá por donde el periódico pasaba, llamaba la atención:

 _ **Se encuentra el cuerpo del cantante Draco L. Malfoy, integrante de la banda de rock "Sexy Serpents".**_

Y ya no pudo leer más, porque las lágrimas le dificultaban la visión. Agarró la cadena de su cuello y la apretó contra sí, desconsolada. Vio como Bella ponía la radio y el comentarista anunciaba una canción inédita de "Sexy Serpents", la última que Draco grabó antes de morir, dedicada a la única mujer que pudo hacerlo sonreír.

Ella, reconoció la canción. El júbilo que la embargó se entremezcló con la tristeza, y deprisa, sacó la ya amarillenta servilleta que siempre la acompañaba, donde en fina caligrafía, estaba escrita la letra más perfecta que él le dedicó:

 _ **She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry…**_

 _ **Te quiere,**_

 _ **Draco.**_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Bueno! ¡Eso es todo amigos! Se aceptan todo de críticas, siempre y cuando sean emitidas con educación. Sé que m,e he pasado de dramática, pero la próxima vez trataré de hacerlo más largo y menos triste. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y un beso enorme.**

 **Os quiere,**

 **Una escritora en ciernes.**


End file.
